movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting the Castle Under the Spell/Christopher Captured
(In the throne room, the Duke and Duchess, along with all the people, silently sat in their thrones, calmly anxious to see Elise finally, all unaware of what happened. Homer then approached the Duke, nervous on how to explain to the Duke on what Christopher had told him earlier. Then Homer gathered his courage and spoke up) Homer: Duke, listen.... There's something important I have to tell you. Duke: Not now, Homer. Homer: But it's about Christopher. Duke: (Confused) Christopher? (Realizes) Oh! Right, of course, Christopher. But.... Where is he? Homer: That's what I'm trying to tell you. Duke: Well, send for him immediately! Homer: But...! (Then a trumpet sounded, interrupting them and making the Duke shush Homer, which made Homer quiet down. Then the royal announcer made his announcement as the sun finally set) Royal announcement: The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess! (Then the people inside and outside cheered as fireworks shot into the sky, for they believed Sedusa's curse had gone to waste and Elise is finally returning home to them. In Elise's bedroom, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, still crying silently, had already laid the sleeping Elise in her bed, still dressed in her outfit and now holding a rose in her hands on her chest. Then Bloom silently cried as she walked out to the balcony. Then the others joined in, silently watching the cheering in tears. Then they calmly stopped crying slowly as they still looked sad) Flora: (Sadly) The poor Duke and Duchess of Soleanna. Bubbles: (Sadly) Yeah.... Stella: (Sadly) They'll be heartbroken when they find out. Buttercup: (Sadly in anger) All because of Sedusa! (Then getting an idea immediately, Bloom and Blossom got calmly determined) Bloom: They're not going to. Blossom: That's right. Aisha: They're not? Roxy: But.... (But Tecna realized immediately) Tecna: Actually, I get your new idea. Blossom: Exactly, Tecna. Bloom: We'll put everyone in the castle to sleep. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: (Understanding in realization) Until Elise awakens. (Then Bloom softly closed the curtains leading to Elise's room from the balcony and then she, the Winx Club, and Powerpuff Girls shrunk themselves down) Bloom and Blossom: Come. (Then they silently split up and flew around the inside and outside of the castle, successfully putting everyone to sleep with their magic. During this, a song played in the background) Chorus: (Off-screen) Sleeping Royal Maiden fair Red of rubies in your hair Lips that shame The red, red rose Dreaming of true love In slumber repose One day, he will come Riding out of the dawn And you'll awaken To love's first kiss 'Till then, Sleeping Royal Maiden Sleep on One day, you'll awaken To love's first kiss 'Till then, Sleeping Royal Maiden Sleep on (As soon as the song ended, Stella and Buttercup noticed Barney sleepily, and drunkenly, looking around in confusion from the banquet table and then placed him in the sleep as well. At the throne room, as Bloom and Blossom just finished putting Homer and the Duke and Duchess to sleep, Homer, still half awake, starting talking in his sleep) Homer: (Sleepily) Well, just been talking to Christopher. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl named White Snow.... (Then Bloom and Blossom heard him and got surprised) Bloom: "Peasant girl?" Blossom: "White Snow?" (They flew back to Homer's face, as he slowly started to fall asleep) Blossom: Yes? Bloom: The peasant girl named White Snow? Blossom: How did he meet her? Homer: (Sleepily) He said something about.... Bloom and Blossom: How?! Where?! Homer: (Sleepily) Once upon a dream.... (Then Homer finally fell asleep. Then Bloom and Blossom started to figure out the meeting between Elise and Christopher when Elise was called White Snow) Bloom and Blossom: (Figuring it out) Once upon a...? (They finally figured it out) Bloom: The mysterious Christopher was...! Blossom: Yes! And Sonic's group doesn't know it yet! (Then they flew up to the ceiling upon seeing the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls and explained) Bloom: Come on! Blossom: We've got to get back to the cottage. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Why? Blossom: We just found out who the mysterious Christopher is! Bloom: It was Prince Christopher Aonuma all along and we didn't realize it until now! (Realizing as well, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got determined) Buttercup: Aw, man! If we'd known, we should've invited him with us! Bloom and Blossom: Come on! (Then they quickly flew out the window and back towards the forest to the direction of the cottage. In the forest, Christopher and Mailbirdramon were riding through the forest, unaware of what happened at the castle, as Christopher whistled his and "White Snow's" song. After he finished whistling upon arriving at the cottage, Christopher climbed off Mailbirdramon, and adjusts his clothes a bit) Christopher: Do I look good? Mailbirdramon: Good as can be, Christopher. (Then Christopher walked up to the front door and knocked. Then the door answered and there was Sonic's group, looking calmly nervous) Sonic: (Nervously) Uh, Christopher. You're here. (Confused by their nervous behavior, Christopher asked away) Christopher: Yes, I am, but, why are you nervous? You said for me to not be late, and.... Knuckles: (Nervously) Well, uh.... (Then they eyed something behind them in the cottage and then they got concerned calmly, much to Christopher's calm notice) Rouge: Come in. Sticks: Right this way. Christopher: What's going on? (Then, deciding to explain quietly, Sonic's group whispered to Christopher. Then they slowly backed away as Christopher, now realizing, entered cautiously. Then as soon as Christopher came in, he saw Redcap and the Goblins standing there with ropes. Then Sonic's group pulled their own weapons out and just when they attacked to get Christopher and themselves out, Redcap and the Goblins lunged at them after slamming the door shut and proceeded to tie them up. Despite putting up a good fight, Christopher, now tied up, was held down by Redcap and the Goblins while the tied and gagged Sonic's group is thrown into the closet. Then an evil smirking Sedusa and Vanitas and the calm concerned Dazzlings and even the calm concern Gangreen Gang came out of the darkness in the room with Sedusa holding a lit lantern) Christopher: You planned this on us, didn't you?! Sedusa: Well! This is a pleasant surprise. I set a trap for a peasant, but lo! I caught a prince. Vanitas: You said it. Christopher: Again I ask! You planned this, didn't you?! Sedusa: Maybe. (Then the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings tried to reason with Sedusa) Ace: What's this "Maybe" stuff? Snake: You did plan thisssss. Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: And why? (Sedusa slaps them down with her staff in anger) Sedusa: Never question me on my plans! Vanitas: (Agreeing angrily) Now, help us take our prisoner away, or do you want to share that fate with him?! (Shocked, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings then reluctantly complied) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yes, Mistress. Sedusa and Vanitas: Good. (Then the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings reluctantly grabbed Christopher) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Whispering to Christopher) Sorry. (Then Sedusa then gave her order to Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins) Sedusa: Take them away. (Then, to the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings' shock and Christopher's surprise, Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins grabbed even the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings and tied them up as well) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Hey! Arturo: What is the meaning of this?! Sedusa: That's your reward. To spend eternity imprisoned as a consequence of letting me take you in from the aftermath of your families' death. Vanitas: Which I caused by Sedusa's orders. (The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got angry) Ace: So, you lied to us! Adagio: My friends and I knew it! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: You...! (Then Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins dragged Christopher, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings out of the cottage and even captured Mailbirdramon as Sedusa exited with them) Sedusa: Take our prisoners to my castle, but treat our prince guest gently because I have plans for him. Vanitas and Redcap: Yes, Mistress. Vanitas: (Gesturing about Sonic's group) And those pests in the closet? Sedusa: Leave them. (Then with that, Sedusa, Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins left with their captives. Back in the forest, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls quickly flew through until they got to the cottage and upon seeing the front door left open, they unshrunk themselves and found, to their horror, the cottage ransacked and Christopher's hat laying on the floor) Bubbles: What happened? (Then they heard mumbling coming from the closet. Musa opened it and Sonic's group came tumbling out, still tied and gagged) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Sonic's group?! (Then they untied and ungagged Sonic's group. Once freed, they explained what happened) Sonic's group: It was Sedusa! Charmy: We waited for Christopher to come, but then Sedusa and her goons came along and threatened to kill us if we didn't lure the prince in! Silver: And that's when we realized the mysterious Christopher was Prince Christopher Aonuma! Omega: That's right. Sonic: Then they captured Christopher and Mailbirdramon upon their arrival and threw us in that closet! Buttercup: That's terrible! Musa: Using you as hostages to get Christopher! Tecna: And you're all well aware of what happened to Elise, right? Sonic's group: Yeah. Knuckles: Sedusa even told us that. Tecna: And there's no doubt in my mind that Sedusa and her goons took Christopher to the Forbidden Mountain. Amy: And imprisoned the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings. (The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got surprised calmly) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Them as well? Espio: Sedusa tricked them into working for her. Blaze: But she had Vanitas kill their families behind their backs long ago. So we have to save Elise, Christopher, and them! (They got determined) Flora: But we can't go there unprepared. Group: Right! Cosmo: And we're coming with. Sonic's group: Yeah. Tikal: Elise is our dear friend. Big: And we want to help teach Sedusa a lesson. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Impressed by their confidence, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls agreed) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Okay! (Then they armed Sonic's group) Bloom: Come on! Blossom: We got a prince, his steed, and reformed captives to rescue! Bloom and Blossom: For Elise and all of Soleanna! Group: Right! (Then they hurried out to go to the Forbidden Mountain, and rescue Christopher and even the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings in order to help Elise and all of Soleanna) Coming up: The Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group sneak into Sedusa's castle at the Forbidden Mountain and after discovering why Sedusa wants to prevent normal and magic creatures from uniting, secretly free Christopher, Mailbirdramon, and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings and together, they escape the castle fighting off Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins, only to finally confront Sedusa in a climactic battle between good and evil for the fate of Elise and all of Soleanna. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes